Alternate Possiblities
by Genseeker25
Summary: A series of short stories that explore how certain events in Jimmy and Cindy's lives could have went differently.
1. Alternate ending: Safety First

I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any affiliated characters.

A/N This will be a series of one shot stories that will explore how certain events could have went differently.

* * *

How the episode "Safety First" could have actually brought Jimmy and Cindy together sooner:

* * *

After the parents were rescued from the Yolkians there was a massive party thrown at the Retroville park. Everyone came out of the wood work to be together. The music was blaring and everyone was dancing, playing games, or enjoying the food. Jimmy was surprised when Cindy approached him and asked if she could speak to him in privacy.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving my parents. It wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Geez, thanks Cindy." Jimmy felt his face get really warm and he couldn't help but smile. He hoped his face didn't look as red in the dim light as he felt it did.

"I still consider you my enemy and have no intention of being any nicer to you but I feel I should repay the favor. If you ever really need my help I promise I'll be there for you. Oh and one last thing if you ever tell anyone what I just told you Ill make you look like this. She turned and faced the building they had been standing by and threw a punch right into the cinder block. With one last proud look she walked back toward the party. Jimmy did a double take at the wall. The cinder block she had struck had a hole in it the size of her fist. He couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away from him. His mouth hung open in utter surprise. _Note to self: avoid ever getting in a physical fight with her._

Six months later:

Jimmy slowly entered the classroom with his head down. Carl smiled and said "Hey Jim you ok? You look kind of down."

Cindy turned around at hearing Carl mention Jimmy. She was prepared to mock him for being late but stopped suddenly when she saw the look on his face. Her heart dropped and she felt kind of sick in her stomach. She could tell something was wrong. _Why do I care what is bothering him? I should be happy to see that smug look has been removed from his face. _

He had slipped into his seat without his usual pompous and confident remarks to her about his latest invention or his homework assignment.

She whispered to him "Jimmy, are you Ok? Please look at me"

He kept his head down was trying to hide that he was sniffling. She caught the glimpse of dried blood in his nose and her concern grew even worse. "Uh I I'm fine Cindy." Just kind of had a rough morning"

_There is no way I'm going to admit that I've been getting beat up by that older kid Terry, Cindy will never let me live it down. I can only imagine the taunts she'll cast my way. Her face flashed in his mind and he could see her laughing at him and it only made him more upset._

"Jimmy, I know we don't always get along but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I promise I won't make fun of you for whatever it is" He turned to look at her suddenly. The shock was clear in his blood shot eyes. "Cindy, why are you being so nice to me?" She let out a sigh and said "I don't know. You just look really sad and I feel bad. If anything is supposed to wipe that smug look off your face it should be me". He grinned before he could stop himself. If anyone had been watching they would have noticed the grin was mutual. "Maybe we can talk about it after school Cindy. Would you want to meet me at some point this afternoon?" _I can't believe I'm actually doing this they both mutually thought. _"Sure, I'm going to the Candy Bar with Libby after school but I could meet you around 4:30 if you want." He said, "That works for me. Want to meet at the Lab?" She smiled "See you than".

After school:

Cindy had to head back to her locker to grab her math book. She told Libby Ill catch up with you at the Candy Bar shortly. She retrieved her book and was heading outside when she heard a commotion on the side of the building. Her natural curiosity led her to investigate. She stopped suddenly and the shock raced up her spine. That enormous freak of nature from the 4th grade was tormenting Jimmy. She felt the anger rush through her and felt really protective of her rival. His sad look in class was overwhelming and she felt such sympathy for him that she sprang into action. _So that's what's been bothering him. I don't know what's come over me but I have to do something. _

Terry had been using Jimmy's stomach to practice the bongos on. A voice cut through the pain and Jimmy was surprised to hear someone had yelled out their names. Terry stood up and turned to face who ever had spoken.

Cindy, "Mind telling me what you're doing to my friend?" _It was Cindy! Did she call him her friend? She couldn't have. But it looks like she is trying to stick up for me. But what if Terry hurts her? _

"I normally don't beat up girls but if you want some of what Neutron is getting I'd be more than happy to smack you around as well."

He started approaching her menacingly. Jimmy was still trying to regain his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. He managed to croak out "Cindy run!"

But, instead she settled into one of her martial art stances and the fire was clear in her eyes. Her voice was a snarl and the steel was clear in her words "I swear to you that you will never lay a hand on him or any other kid in this school again. You are nothing but a bully that likes to terrorize the ones that are weaker than you are. Come any closer and I'll show you the meaning of terror" Jimmy stared in shock. Did she really say that?

Terry paused for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to do. No one had ever stood up to him before. But his pause was only momentary. He lunged forward with his arms out stretched to grab her. He moved faster than she anticipated and managed to grab her by her shirt with both hands. She slammed her fists down on to his arms than chopped him in the face with her left hand. He lost his grip on her and she leapt backward gaining some distance from her attacker. He threw a punch but she ducked under it and threw a punch of her own into his gut. He hunched over in pain and Cindy didn't hesitate she kneed him square in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. But it wasn't over. He got back to his feet and the threats of what he was going to do to her flowed freely from his mouth.

Cindy leapt in the air and hit him with a round house kick. She landed with her back facing Terry. He staggered only a moment but lunged with the intent to hit her from behind. Jimmy screamed "Look out!" Cindy leapt straight up and flipped over backwards as Terry harmlessly passed under her. She landed silently and when Terry turned to face her she threw everything she had into a kick that connected with his groin. Terry dropped to his knees and screamed as the pain shot through him. Cindy stood in front of him with a smug look on her face.

"That's for Jimmy! And, this is for making me late for the Candy Bar!" She then slammed her left fist into the side of his face with enough force that it left Terry out cold in the dust. Jimmy swore it sounded like a fire cracker going off.

Cindy approached Jimmy who was still sitting on the ground. The surprise was evident in his features. She held her hand out to him and as she helped him to his feet he simply stared at her. _I can't believe she did that for me. She is just so amazing sometimes. I thought she was an annoying brat but she is really smart, strong, athletic, artistic and protective apparently I just hope I never have to fight her like that._

"You ok Jimmy?"

"I am now, thanks to you. Sorry you're late for going to the Candy Bar. Why did you stand up for me?"

"Honestly? You really want to know?" _Does she sound nervous?_

"_Yes_ Cindy, please tell me" his expression was open and honest so she decided to continue.

"I care about you." The disbelief showed in his eyes. "I mean it Jimmy. I know we fight all the time but I actually look forward to it. I love debating with you. Before you came along school was pretty boring. You're the only one that ever has anything intelligent to say. I feel that you're the only one who could keep up with me and to be frank I like trying to compete with you. You give me the motivation to excel. I hate to say it but you're my inspiration."

He beamed at her "To be honest I was thinking the same things about you." He swallowed hard and ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He stepped toward her and hugged her tightly. It wasn't too surprising after what she had just said that she hugged him back."

"I know you're late and all so did you want a lift in my hover car?"

"Yeah that would be great Jimmy.

In the hover car:

"I'm guessing that Terry was the problem that we were going to talk about later wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was Cindy, well look at the bright side; you don't have to worry about meeting with me later."

"Hum, Oh yeah that's right" He noticed she frowned slightly.

_I actually feel disappointed? No! Err Yes. Ok I admit I kind of still was looking forward to seeing her later. I hate my feelings sometimes. Not that I have feelings for Cindy or anything. But I can't lie to myself can I?_

"Cindy_, _I know we don't have to meet up later anymore but would you still kind of want to come by and maybe watch a movie?"

_Did he just ask me out? Why is my heart racing? What do I say? What should I do? Answer him you idiot!_

"Alright I'll see you at the lab at 5 than. She walked away from him hoping he didn't see the large goofy grin that had formed on her face"

He watched her walking away and could barely contain the giddy excitement he felt inside him. He sped off to prepare the lab for when she arrived.

The End

* * *

Please review. I need your feed back to be steered in the right direction. I will publish more alternate events if this theme is enjoyed.


	2. Alternate ending: The NMen

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any affiliated characters.

* * *

Alternate ending for the N-Men: In the episode we come to the point where…

Bad Ending:

Jimmy-Hulk stood up and surveyed his fallen friends. His eyes focused on the blond girl and his anger increased. His strength was returning fast. The madder he got the stronger he got. "Blond girl and friends weak now but Jimmy still strong!" He groaned as he lifted a massive boulder over his head. "Blond girl never nice to Jimmy. Cindy whispered "Nice? Maybe Carl was right." This time Jimmy make her stop talking forever Grrr! Jimmy raised the boulder back as he prepared to slam it down on top of her. She called out "Jimmy wait! But it was too late. The boulder struck straight and true. The dust settled and the boulder lay in the spot Cindy had been. She had been too weak to move. Her powers depleted she couldn't stop the force of the unstoppable object. She was gone. Jimmy-Hulk roared in triumph and he breathed deep and relaxed. Slowly he began to shrink back down into his normal size. His vision cleared and he looked around and saw the massive boulder next to him. It was at least three feet over his head and perhaps about five feet across. He estimated it must weight thousands of pounds. When he noticed his friends on the ground unconscious he quickly came up with a cure to stop them from dying but as much as he searched in vain there was just no sign of Cindy. He theorized that she must have flown off somewhere and had died when her body gave out. The years passed and everyone just accepted it for what it was.

The End

Good Ending:

It was the first night the kids were back in their own beds after escaping from the military installation. Their powers had finally worn off.

Cindy lay in her bed and tossed back in forth. She cried out a few times. Her dream focused on her confrontation with Jimmy. But instead of him putting the boulder down, he killed her with it. So it wasn't really a dream it was a nightmare.

She woke suddenly to her mother shaking her awake. "Are you alright, Cynthia?" The concern was obvious in her eyes. "I'm OK mom. Just a bad dream"

"Ok than if you are sure? I know you have been through a lot in the last few days. If you need to talk I'll be here for you dear."

"Thanks mom. Sleep well". _That dream was awful. I think I was more upset by what happened today than I thought. I need to speak with Jimmy._

She threw her sneakers on and snuck out the back door to her house. She silently snuck across the back yard and hopped the fence. She wasn't sure how she could get a hold of Jimmy yet but she had to try. She dashed across the street into the shadows. When she was half way across Jimmy's yard she noticed the smallest traces of movement about ten yards in front of her. She crouched against a bush and waited. It was Jimmy! She whispered "Hey, Neutron." If she hadn't quickly covered his mouth he would have screamed in his surprise.

"Where are you going at this hour?" "It looks like I could ask you that same thing" he smugly replied.

"I was" they both said at the same time. Jimmy said you go first.

"I was coming to see you actually. I had a nightmare about what happened today and I think you're the only person that will understand"

"I was actually coming to see you as well." He said. Let's head to my lab so we can speak without being disturbed"  
He handed her a hot chocolate and sat down next to her on the couch. She told him about her dream and he listened patiently and thoughtfully. When she was done he took a few minutes to think over everything she had said.

Cindy, I'm sorry that I ever attacked you today. I really had no control over it. It really wasn't my intention.

"That's just it though Jimmy. Don't you see? It was carrying out what you wanted to do on a subconscious level. I didn't realize until today that I got under your skin that much. I mean in a way I actually feel flattered that I was the only thing on your mind when you were that creature. I must be pretty important to you for better or for worse." She grinned at him and for a moment he lost himself as he stared at her. _she really is so pretty isn't she sighhh_

His skin flushed bright red and his grin looked sheepish. "I suppose you are"

He shook his head and than said "Cindy, I wanted to ask you something. I want to know what you did to get me to turn back to normal? It's been bothering me all day. I keep seeing glimpses of what occurred but its chaotic, inconsistent, I cant make heads or tails of it. But I'm sure it will all become clear soon." _I'm sure she tried to tell me that she secretly liked me. The things I seem to remember all point toward it. I'm sure of it. I know I definitely like her too. _

She grew obviously nervous and said "Jimmy, I may have sort of..._ FLASH BACK: _I know I'm always mean to you, but I do it so you won't notice my real feelings. The truth is I sort of secretly luhhh luhhh.

He snapped back to the present and he smiled. Cindy had paused and stood in front of him with a curious look on her face. He said "don't bother Cindy. I remember everything."

She looked stunned and muttered out "You do?" "Cindy, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, and I cant think of anything I should say in this matter. He went silent and walked right up to her._ here it comes. he is going to try to be nice and reject me. I can't believe he remembered. What am I gonna do? Should I deny it all right out? I could lie and try to tell him that I only said it cause I was trying to save my own life. Oh god is he cute. why is he standing there not saying anything?  
_

He reached out and pulled her close. She let out a gasp from the surprise and than before she could recover he kissed her gently. They both looked beat red and he smiled at her goofy grin. "Thanks, James" She managed to say. She swooned and he had to hold her to keep her from stumbling.

She glanced at the time. The clock said 4:00 A.M. "I hate to leave Jimmy but I better get home before my parents wake up and find I'm gone."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you want too" She replied, but the grin gave away her eagerness for him to do so. As they walked out of the lab he reached down and grabbed her hand and she happily interlaced her fingers in his. She knew things would never be the same between them again. But this was a change she could live with. She didn't quite remember making her way up to her bedroom. The second kiss he gave her before they had parted was still tingling on her lips. She glanced longingly out the window at his house. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing in his window smiling at her. He waved to her before turning off his light for the night._ Ahh, he waited to wave to me. That is so sweet! I can't wait to tell Libby whats been happening.  
_

She had trouble getting back to sleep after all that had happened. The excitement that she was going to meet him for lunch was extreme. She finally fell to sleep and her dreams were of him. But this time they were happy. She wasn't aware of it, but he was dreaming of her as well.

The END

* * *

Leave me a review and let me know if I should write more alternate stories


	3. AE:  Nightmare in Retroville

I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any affiliated characters:

* * *

Alternate Possibilities for Nightmare in Retroville:

Jimmy had created a device that could change his friends to look like real monsters. But they turned out to be real monsters. He avoided being bit by Cindy because he was defensive when he saw her with Carl and she aggressively bore her fangs at him. In the end he cured them as would be expected but what if he didn't? What if things had played out different? Let us explore that in another two possible realities.

* * *

October 31st in Retroville:

Jimmy raced around the town looking for his friends. Goddard was scanning for any screams or wolf howls that could give them an idea which way to head. He spotted Cindy walking down the street and he immediately set the hover car down and leapt out calling out to her. She turned to face him and happily said "Happy Halloween Jimmy" her smile made his heart flutter as it usually did. _How could she be that gorgeous? _

"_Have_ you seen Carl?"

"No I haven't but I assumed you would have been out with him and Sheen trick or treating. Have you seen Libby? She was supposed to meet me here though." Jimmy looked quickly back and forth and said "We got to get out of here Cindy it isn't safe. I accidently turned Carl and Sheen into real monsters."

She let out a long sigh "I won't even ask. I'm getting used to this stuff. Ok let's go." She hopped beside him in the hover car and they took off into the night sky. They had traveled a few miles when Cindy asked Jimmy if he could set the hover car down in the park because she wasn't feeling well. He quickly set down and turned in his seat to face her. The concern was visible in his expression but to his surprise Cindy slid closer to him.

"Jimmy?" she purred in his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He froze from her physical contact "Uhh Cindy what are you doing? I have a confession to make to you Jimmy. I have secretly liked you since I first met you. She sat up releasing her hug on him. He turned to face her and she could see the surprise in his eyes. She leaned forward and he found himself lost in her lucid green eyes. They glimmered in the light of the lamp post next to the car and it only seemed to magnify her good looks. _Her hair smells like jasmine._

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I'm sorry I've always been so mean to you. But that is going to change. I was afraid that you would reject me if you knew the truth. But I'm not afraid anymore. She pulled him close to her and kissed him gently on the lips. His mind raced and he felt like he was going to pass out from the emotional overload. She smiled at how red his cheeks had gotten and the thoughts that were racing through his mind only made her happier. _Should I tell him I can read his thoughts? His thoughts really are so cute I would hate to interrupt them….I can't believe he thinks so highly of me. He really is worth my love after all. His blood smells so good hmmmmm._

I have one more confession to make Jimmy. I did see Carl tonight. Before his mind could register what she had said she pulled him close and her mouth latched down on to his neck driving her fangs in deeply. He swooned and felt himself getting light headed and it actually felt amazingly good.

She released him and smiled. She wiped the blood that had dripped down her chin. He lay next to her his breathing was labored. Cindy could tell by the sound of his heart that he had lost too much blood and if left alone he soon would die.

"I won't let you die Jimmy. I wasn't lying to you. I really do love you. I think you will really like being a vampire." She bit her wrist and placed it in his mouth. He immediately reached up latching onto her wrist and began drinking what she freely gave.

Six months later:

The sun had set and Jimmy, Cindy and Carl woke from their hiding place in the lab. The Lab really was the perfect lair. It had a state of the art security system that was dangerous to any would be intruders and kept the sunlight from finding them during the day. Jimmy reprogrammed Goddard to kill any intruders in the event that his security system was bypassed. They couldn't be too careful especially after Libby and Sheen had been shot down by silver bullets in the first full moon since they had become werewolves.

Jimmy had insisted that if they were going to remain hidden in Retroville that they never should hunt in the town. But Cindy had plans of her own.

Cindy snuck out without letting the others know where she was heading. She had been doing this for the last few nights and didn't want the others knowing what she was up too. She landed softly near her destination. It was the house that Betty Quinlan lived at. _I know there is a part of Jimmy that still misses Betty. He says he loves me but how do I know he is truly devoted? _ She floated up and peered into the window. Betty was sleeping in bed. _There is only one way I'll ever be truly free of her. _Cindy vanished from sight and a soft mist slowly slid through the gap in the window sill. It drifted softly along the foot of Betty's bed. She turned over in her sleep and let out a soft groan. It slowly began to collect and concentrate into the spot next to Betty forming into Cindy. Her eyes glowed red and she frowned at her peaceful victim. _You have no idea how much trouble you have caused me. What did Jimmy ever see in you? _ Cindy gently pulled back Betty's hair exposing her neck and she opened her mouth. The fangs glinted in the light before they found their target. She fed slowly. _I should tear you limb from limb. But I can't decide. If I kill you than we will both be free. But if I turn you immortal you'll live forever and that's how long I could torture you…Oh what is a girl to do?_

She heard a noise coming from Betty's parent's room she quickly bit her own tongue than like a lioness she licked the puncture wounds on Betty's neck and they immediately closed up. The mist crept back out the window and dissipated into the night air. Her voice came out of the darkness. "See you tomorrow Betty".

Jimmy asked her where she had been but she blew off his question by simply telling him it was girl stuff and nothing to worry about. He sighed and decided it was time that they all got going. The night was young and it was time to feed. They went into the city and fed on the occasional vagrant or junky that they would easily find sleeping in an ally. Carl enjoyed stopping by the Retroville zoo to feed on the lamas. He never killed any of them of course. He would just drink a small amount and savor the moment.

Jimmy noticed that Cindy hadn't been feeding as much in the city the last few nights and the suspicions were mounting. _If only I could read her thoughts. It is so weird that Carl and I can hear each other's thoughts and but neither of us can hear Cindy's. It must because Carl turned her and she turned me. If your directly linked your too close on the blood line to hear one another's thoughts. The only explanation for her lack of appetite is that she must be feeding when she takes off when we first wake up. But she is only gone for a short time. Where could she be going?

* * *

_

Good Ending:

The news report two nights later was claiming that local girl Betty Quinlan was found dead in her bedroom from apparent blood loss. A full autopsy was being performed and the police have not ruled out foul play. Cindy sat there in her seat simply staring at the TV. _I didn't do that. I left her alive. Sure I was going to most likely kill her but I didn't. Oh no! Jimmy will blame me! _

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she leapt to her feet. She was face to face with Jimmy. He stood with his arms crossed and asked "What are you watching Cindy?"

"I didn't do it!" She regretted blurting it out since it probably made her look really guilty.

"Relax Cindy. I know you didn't kill her. But you were visiting her though weren't you?" She didn't respond but her expression did wonders. He could sense she felt trapped and had gotten caught red handed. The anxiety was rushing off of her in waves. _I can't read her thoughts but my vampire senses allow me to pick up body language all too well. _

"How many times do I have to tell you she meant nothing to me when compared to my love for you? I only ever wanted her because she was nice to me and the girl I really wanted acted like she hated my guts. I was willing to settle for a second medal runner up in the mortal race of life because I didn't think the gold medal was attainable.

"You really mean that Jimmy? I'm your gold medal?" He smiled deeply and continued by saying I started following you the last few nights and watched you. It finally dawned on me the perfect way to convince you that I was over her. Come here please."

She slowly approached and he embraced her warmly. I did what you didn't seem to be planning on doing. I took her life so we can get passed this trouble you seem to be having with the part of our life that was mortal." He kissed her gently and they embraced until the happy couple was interrupted by Carl. "Guys, are you ready to go hunting? I'm starving." Jimmy and Cindy laughed whole heartedly and then the three of them slipped into the night to feed.

For the first time in years Cindy felt truly happy. She had the love of her immortal life and the girl she hated was dead. Jimmy belonged completely and willingly to her. She smiled at that cause deep down inside she knew they belonged to each other.

The End.

* * *

Bad Ending:

Cindy was feeding on Betty for the 5th night in a row and the debate on whether or not she should kill her was still racking her brain. The window shattered and Jimmy flew into the room with a roar! Cindy flew back from the force of the telekinetic wave he hit her with and she was pinned against the wall. "How dare you touch her! You promised you wouldn't harm anyone from town and you know it Cindy! Betty woke up and screamed out in her shock. The scream alerted her parents and they came barging into her room. They entered to see Betty huddling in the back corner of her room and than suddenly a half man-bat like creature dropped in front of them. It stood up and faced them. It snarled at the two horrified parents. Jimmy stepped in front of them and faced ordered the man-bat creature to stand down. It snarled out "Make me if your able." He bared his fangs and leapt forward changing his own shape as he went. In a half bat form of his own he collided with Cindy and the two crashed through the wall.

Their howls and shrieks echoed through the night as each one fought for supremacy. Cindy was gaining the advantage. She bit into him and tore at him with her claws over and over. Her anger and jealousy was clouding her judgment and all she could see was red. They slammed into the trees and branches snapped and the ground shook with the impacts. Jimmy vanished in a puff of mist. "How could you do this to us Cindy?" She spun in circles looking for him.

"Do this to you! I offered you my love, my life, yet you side against me with Betty Boring!" she shouted back.

"I didn't side with anyone against you. All I asked was for you to leave the people in town alone. You broke that promise and now the whole town will know what we are. You could have condemned us all.

He appeared in front of her and approached slowly. His hands up in a motion that indicated he wanted peace. "

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I can't live like this any longer."

"But you can't go back. Cindy, you know there is no cure."

"I know. I think I'll just wait right here until the sun comes up."

"What! Cindy no you can't!"

"I've made up my mind about it. It will be up shortly. I won't have to wait long. Just leave Jimmy."

"I wont leave you here Cindy" he grabbed her arm and started to pull as hard as he could but she pushed him off of her. She was his creator and her strength was greater than his. "If you wont come than I'll stay with you." He sat down on the grassy hill with her. He looked out at the horizon and sighed. The night really was beautiful. He could hear the crickets chirping and he gazed up at the stars.

"Why would you want to stay with me? Why don't you go check on your dream girl? She said angrily" He grabbed her hand "I'm already with her. Without you this world isn't worth living in." The tears welled up in her eyes. She cried with her face buried in his chest. Her sobs came again and again. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his. I don't want to continue on like this either and I would rather end it now with you than at some future point without you. They remained silent and simply hugged each other until Jimmy finally said "See you in the next life OK Cindy? She smiled back at him and said "wouldn't miss it for the world."

They waited until the sun came up and as the sun broke the horizon they embraced in one final kiss and were no more.

The End.

* * *

Review and let me what you think please:)


	4. Cindy: In the eye of the Vortex part 1

A/N: I don't own Any of the characters in this story though I wish I did. Also this story has been spread out to 3 chapters due to the over all length of the tale.

* * *

In this alternate possibility we find a near distant future where Jimmy and Cindy have finally admitted how they feel about each other and became a couple. By the time our story begins they have been dating for about four and half years and their relationship is still the talk of the town.

The twist in reality begins when Cindy is at her grandfather's for the weekend and Jimmy modifies his wormhole generator. In another experiment gone wrong he opens up a window to a pocket dimension that is known in the DC Universe as the Phantom Zone within it He discovers a young girl trapped inside and can't resist the urge to rescue her. So let's step in right as she has been released.

Inside the lab:

Jimmy had sat around thinking of Cindy. He felt a tad depressed having to spend the weekend without her. They had basically spent every waking moment together since they first kissed after the kids news show. He looked around the lab for something to experiment on that would occupy his mind. He decided it was time to experiment with his wormhole generator again.

He had discovered the girl floating in what seemed like limbo. From what Jimmy was able to determine this phantom zone was a dimension that was basically timeless. Anything in it was intangible and nothing changed, the girl wasn't in any danger, she just was.

She was dressed in a black form fitting spandex body suit that had a white stripe running down the side of each leg, a white leather belt with an oval buckle, and leather boots that went half way up her legs. There was a white V emblazoned on her chest and a black V on her white cape. There was a metallic band around her neck with a blue crystal in the center of it. Her image was a tad fuzzy but he could make out her basic features enough to tell that she was pretty good looking.

He plugged in the necessary data and pulled the lever to activate the door. The girl was expelled as it were. She hit the ground hard, releasing an audible gasp from the impact, and collapsed to her knees. Jimmy rushed over and grabbed her by her arm and helped her up. "Sorry about that are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just wasn't used to gravity. Thank you for rescuing me. I've been trapped in there for a long time."

"Oh, it was nothing. How did you end up in there in the first place?"

"Wait, I know that voice. She pulled her shoulder length hair away from her face and turned to look at him. Jimmy couldn't hide his surprise that the girl in front of him was Cindy.

"Jimmy!" She blurted out and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I never thought I would see you again!" the tears were flowing freely and she held him at arm's length as she took in his beautiful face. The metal from her neck band pressed into his chest and he couldn't help wince from the sudden pain. "Oh sorry Jimmy, Can you get this off of me?" He examined the neck band but didn't see any release mechanism. "I don't see any way to detach it but I can cut it off if you like."

"Oh yes, please."

"Ok than stand still." He used his laser pointed and carefully aimed. The laser had no effect. "Sorry Cindy, I'll have to run some tests, I've never seen an alloy like this. It looks like you're stuck with it for now. But at least that blue crystal actually makes it look very pretty on you"

"It's ok, all that matters is that I'm out of that place and with you." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. His head swam in a euphoric haze as it usually did when they kissed. Her smell was enchanting and the taste of her mouth was intoxicating. " I always loved when you told me I look pretty." Her smile was contagious.

"Uhm, Cindy? Who did this to you? How did you get trapped in there?"

"Honestly Jimmy I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. What happened during our battle with Eustace?"

"Huh?" the confusion couldn't be missed. "What battle with Eustace?"

"Jimmy, I'm starting to think this isn't my home dimension. You were able to fix the problem with our powers and we reestablished the N-Men as you can probably guess this is my redesigned Specialgirl costume. So I'm guessing in this world you never did that?

He shook his head. "If this is not my world that must mean there is another version of me around here, am I right?"

"Yes, but she is away for the weekend so you can pass for her while she is gone."

She stared at him for a moment. _Jimmy, can you hear my thoughts?_

He just waited for her to say something so she asked "So you don't have telekinesis or telepathy?"

"No, wait I had telekinesis and telepathy?"

"Yeah, you modified the gene so you could pick and choose which powers someone got. The N-men took in worthy candidates and our ranks swelled to about forty members. We had heroes with everything from hydrokinetics to teleporting. You gave yourself telekinesis, healing, and telepathy as I have already indicated. I obviously regained my powers but for some reason they aren't working."

"So where was I? we were in a battle with Eustace and I must have been knocked out because the next thing I knew I woke up in that place with this collar around my neck. Jimmy, do you think that this collar is preventing me from using my powers?"

"Goddard run a full scan on Cindy."

Red lasers ran up and down Cindy and then Goddard sat motionless as a whirling sound was emitted as the scan processed. There was a ding and a printed report came out of Goddard's chest. Jimmy tore it off and read the results out load. It confirmed that this was in fact Cindy and her mutant gene was active but her powers were being canceled out by the low level radiation coming from the blue crystal.

"Well it looks like I'm stuck being normal for a while. I should grab a change of clothes and any chance of getting some food? I'm starving?"

"Sure, let's head to the Candy Bar. My treat."

"Ok, Neutron. Let me just stop at my, I mean her house and grab some clothes."

Candy Bar:

Jimmy and Cindy grabbed the usual booth and discussed the difference in the realities.

"Ok, so in both dimensions we are clearly both a couple and all things being equal it sounds like the main difference is that in one dimension I fixed the mutant gene issue and in this world I didn't. hmm. Kind of gives me incentive to do just that. You know in a few days the other you will be home and it will get confusing referring to you both as Cindy" he chuckled at the thought. "Then why don't you call me Vortex, I always liked how you called me by my last name. It kind of made me feel that I was special to you since everyone called me Cindy but you had a name for me that no one else did. She looked down and blushed upon admitting that.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded in the same way she had on the island when she admitted she thought he was a cool person. "Me too" She reached over and held his hand. It was easy to forget that this was not his Cindy.

The couple was so caught up in the conversation that they hadn't noticed the bus pulling up, or the blond girl getting off. But the blond girl noticed them. She stood at the window and her heart dropped as she saw Jimmy with some other girl. Her blood boiled as she took in the sight before her. Her thoughts raced and her heart was breaking. _Oh that Nerdtron! I leave for one weekend and he replaced me with some other girl? How could he do this to me? They look so happy together. Their even at "OUR" table!_

The door slammed open and Jimmy and Vortex turned in surprise to see the angry blond girl in the doorway. She stormed over and the hatred was pouring out of her. The couple at the table's eyes went wide in surprise. "Uh oh" was all Jimmy could mutter.

The angry Cindy stormed over and the venom was clear in her voice which she kept remarkably low. "Nerdtron, may I speak to you outside?" He took note that she called him Nerdtron and nodded as he quietly slipped out of the booth. She shot Vortex a dirty look and stormed off after Jimmy. In her anger she hadn't even noticed the girl looked just like her.

"How could you do this to me Jimmy? I go away for one weekend and you find some bimbo to flaunt herself all over you?"

"She's not a bimbo and she wasn't flaunting herself over me." He blurted out. "And you don't understand Cindy, please let me explain."

"No! Neutron, you were flirting with her and you know it!" She screamed this so loud that Jimmy was sure the glass window was going to crack.

Vortex came out of the restaurant still a tad surprised but tried to interrupt. Cindy was so full of rage that she just swung at her with all her might. The fist connected with the side of her head and sent her crashing to the ground. "Stay away from my man. Cindy shouted as she went to kick Vortex before she could get back up off the ground. Jimmy grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled to get out of his grasp and he barely maintained his grip on her.

Vortex felt dazed as she regained her footing. _Did she just hit me? _She got to her feet and Jimmy was still trying to gain control over the still struggling Cindy.

"It's alright Jimmy let her go." Jimmy and Cindy looked at Vortex and Cindy finally stopped struggling. She simply stared at her counter part. Jimmy felt like an eternity had passed before Cindy finally said something. "You cloned me?" the disbelief showing not only in her tone but in her expression. Jimmy was still holding her tight from behind with his arms tightly wound around her.

"I'm not a clone. I'm from another dimension." Vortex stood with her arms crossed and looked defiant.

"Jimmy please let me go." Jimmy sighed and released his grip on her. "Cindy please let me explain."

She turned to face him. Her face was still red from the struggling and some of her hair had fallen lose from her hair band. She was still breathing heavy and despite what was happening Jimmy couldn't help but find her beautiful.

"Ok, Neutron. Explain to me why you were flirting with another girl? Even if it is me from another dimension."

"I wasn't flirting with her."

"Uh yes you were." She interrupted.

"Fine I was. But she is you. You are identical and when I was with her it was like being with you that it was easy to forgot I wasn't with you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He sounded exasperated and the panic was clear in his tone.

Her expression softened and her tone change was eagerly noticed by the panicked Neutron. "In a sick way I guess that is actually sweet. I suppose this isn't as bad as it seems. But you realize if it had been a girl that wasn't me from another dimension I would have hit you so hard your dentist would feel it. Right?" It was strange how sweet her tone sounded despite the underlying threat of the words.

"Yes I understand."

"Good, but promise me one thing. Only flirt with the real me. OK?"

"I promise."

"Good" She pulled him in close and kissed him.

Vortex couldn't control the sudden flush of jealousy that washed over her. She rushed forward and slammed into Cindy and knocked her out of Jimmy's arms. "Don't touch him! He belongs to me!"

Cindy stomped her foot and her fists were on her hips while she shouted out "What? Over my dead body."

"Have it your way than." Vortex crouched into a martial arts stance and sprang forward at Cindy.

The girls traded punch for punch and kick for kick. They were equal in their martial art skills having had the same training, resulting in a long and brutal fight. For the first few minutes of the fight not one or the other girl actually connected a hit since each attack was expertly blocked or countered. Their brawl spread from the front of the Candy Bar and ended next to the fountain in the center of Retroville park. Cindy had managed to get in a roundhouse kick that connected with Vortex's face which sent her crashing into the fountain. She fell hard and came to rest on the edge of the fountain. Vortex slowly got to her feet and Cindy leapt into the air and hit her right in the face with a jump kick sending her opponent crashing back to the ground. The blue crystal bounced and rolled away from where she landed. Cindy watched as the blue crystal rolled along and slipped into the drain next to the fountain out of sight.

"Fool, that collar was the only thing preventing me from using my powers, but now that it's gone." She reached up and grasped the band around her neck and pulled gently. The collar came away as if it was made of paper. Jimmy stood in awe having witnessed how his own laser failed to cut the band that she tore with her bare hand. She moved so fast that Jimmy didn't even see her do it but she was instantly holding Cindy in the air by her shirt only using one hand. She extended her arm fully and Cindy uselessly kicked her chest and punched at her forearm.

"Don't worry Cindy. I'm going to leave you alive. I don't plan on killing myself anytime soon. I even plan on leaving this dimension and going back to mine. But here's the kicker. I'm taking Jimmy with me. I lost him once and I don't ever intend to lose him again. She gently tossed Cindy away from her. It was enough force that Cindy traveled a good twenty feet away flailing her arms and legs away into the fountain.

Cindy surfaced choking and gasping for breath. She looked up in time to see Vortex flying off with Jimmy in her arms. Cindy realized that her only chance of getting Jimmy back was if she could defeat Vortex. But the blue crystal was lost forever. She climbed out of the fountain and started running as fast as she could in the direction that Vortex had taken Jimmy. To the one place she had any chance of finding an answer. The lab.

Cindy arrived outside the lab but couldn't get in. The DNA scanner denied her access. She desperately called out "Vox please let me in!" But the AI responded with access denied. She pounded on the door as tears poured from her eyes. The tears stung the cuts on her face and the dried blood in her nose made it harder for her to breathe as she sobbed."Why did Carl have to be away at Lama Palooza? He always had a bag of Jimmy's hair on him." It made her feel even more alone and she sobbed harder.

"Cindy my dear are you alright?" Mrs. Neutron had been in the kitchen and came to investigate the commotion by the shed.

"Oh Mrs. Neutron I need your help." her voice was pleading as she turned and hugged the woman. Judy hugged her warmly and than pushed herself away from the girl so she could get a good look at her. "Oh Cindy, what happened to you?" she looked concerned as she saw the girl's cut up and bruised face. Her left eye was already swollen shut and a dark black bruise was forming deeply under it. Dried blood was on the side of the corner of her mouth and was smeared under her nose and on her face. Her clothing was torn in random points and her bloody knee was showing through a rip in her jeans. Judy took Cindy's hands and examined the cuts on her knuckles as Cindy explained the whole story.

Judy than said " If we have any chance of helping Jimmy it would be in his lab. The DNA scanner can be by passed by rerouting the power from the scanner directly to the door release mechanism but it would be faster if we had his DNA. Let me try one thing and if it doesn't work we can search his room for a hair strand. She plucked one of her own hairs out and put it to the scanner.

Vox spoke "DNA 98% Match. Please enter the password to proceed."

Judy thought for a few moments and than looked at the girl before she said "Cindy Neutron"

"Access granted" the door swung open instead of the usual trap door under the welcome mat.

Judy smiled at the surprised look on Cindy's face. "My Jimmy cares a lot about you. Your all he talked about since we moved here. Hugh and I knew that deep down inside he adored you. So it wasn't a surprise when you two started dating. Nor is it a surprise to me that would be his password. Hearing these words made Cindy's heart ache even worse. She had to get Jimmy back, she just had to.

Inside the lab:

The worm hole generator was still running from it's last use. Cindy could see what appeared to be Retroville on the other side. "It's too late. They already went through. It was hopeless anyhow. She is so strong now. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"You will. If you regain your Specialgirl powers Cindy."

"But how?" Jimmy didn't alter the mutant gene in this world.

"No. You're right and I can't guarantee we will be able to gain access to his counter part's lab. However that isn't all your blood on you is it?"

"No but I was thrown into the fountain. The blood would be contaminated." she looked defeated.

But Judy didn't waste time on that. "Vox can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you."Vox replied.

"Vox run a scan on Cindy's clothing and attempt to detect any variations in the DNA that are different than her own."

A scanner descended from the ceiling and a horizontal red beam appeared on Cindy and scanned up and down. There was a whirring noise as it processed.  
"Scan complete. There is one anomaly in the DNA."

"Cross reference it from the original mutant gene and show us the difference?" Judy commanded.

"Task Complete." Judy took the printout and studied it for a few moments. Oh I see. Of course. It's so simple."

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"It would take too long to explain Cindy. I can create a sample of the formula that will restore your powers but it will take Vox a few hours to complete the process. I'll get the process started. You should go get your disguise. You don't want anyone confusing you for that other girl." She noticed how surprised Cindy looked as she worked the controls and plugged in the chemicals that were necessary so she smiled and said " My Jimmy isn't the only super genius in the family. I chose a life with a loving family and I don't regret it."

Cindy nodded in understanding. "Uhm Mrs. Neutron I don't have my costume anymore. I didn't think I would ever need it again."

"Well, this will run on it's own at this point so we have time to kill as it does it's job. Lets go make you a new costume. Do you have any specific design in mind? I can work with any material or colors."

Cindy thought about it for a few moments and than responded " Jimmy's favorite colors are red, blue, and yellow. Which is obvious from his clothing and his rocket. I would like the costume to be those colors"

"Ok I'll get it started than."

A few hours later:

Cindy tried on the costume Mrs. Neutron had made for her:

She slipped on the blue body suit with black sides, than connected her yellow leather belt, before pulling on her new red leather boots that went halfway up her legs and a had a V-cut design. She held the ends of the red cape and looked in the mirror. She smiled at the superhero symbol. It was a large red V with a yellow Neutron symbol in the center representing the union of her and his name. She wondered if he would be flattered by the gesture. Her red cape had a solid yellow version of the same Vortex Neutron symbol. She smiled at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her hair was tied back in her traditional pony tail and now all she could do was wait.

The formula was ready and Cindy drank the contents of the vial Judy handed her. She closed her eyes and felt dizzy for a few moments.

Judy stood and watched in a amazement as Cindy's face completely healed and her swollen eye returned to normal. Her eyes glowed solid red as the energy rushed through her.

"it worked." she excitedly said as she levitated off the ground.

Ok, well the gateway is still open and ready for your departure Cindy." She lifted the girl's chin up so they met eye to eye and she smiled and said " Be careful and bring back my son."

"I promise I will" with that she flew off into the gateway. Judy's hair flew around wildly from the sudden gust of wind.

To be continued...


	5. Cindy: In the eye of the Vortex part 2

The other dimension:

As soon as Cindy found herself in the alternate dimension's Retroville she heard some shouts for help in the distance. She zoomed in with her super-vision and could see a little girl with her brown hair in pig tails calling for help. She was trapped on the fifth floor of a burning apartment building. The fire was so out of control that no one could reach her. As much as she wanted to find Jimmy, that would have to be put on hold. This was a job for Specialgirl. She raced off in the direction of the fire, her red cape flapping in the wind.

People had gathered outside of the building and were shouting and pointing up at the trapped child on the balcony. The sounds of the fire trucks could be heard racing toward the scene in the distance but the spectators doubted they would reach the child in time. Just as it seemed all hope was lost a red and blue blur streaked across the sky and Cindy landed gently in front of the child.

Cindy crouched so she was able to look eye to eye with the girl and said " Don't worry, I'm here to get you out of here. What's your name?"

"My name is Anna. Who are you?"

"You can call me Specialgirl" she scooped up the child and cradled it in her arms seconds before the gas main burst. The explosion shook the building to its foundation and the fire ploomed up and engulfed her location. She crouched tightly over the child and wrapped her cape around her and hoped it would be enough. The crowd gasped and screamed in horror. But that turned to cheers as the ploom dispersed and Cindy flew out of the charred ruins holding the crying child. She was scared and covered with black soot but was other wise unharmed. She hugged Cindy tightly before she allowed herself to be handed over to her near hysterical mother.

"Thank you so much. You saved my baby. I can't believe it."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad your daughter is safe but you'll have to excuse me. That fire is still going." Cindy raced over to the leaking gas pipe and bent the pipe and the fire jet sizzled out. She quickly used her frost breath to put out the rest of the building before heading off into the sky to escape the over whelming crowd that wanted to give their thanks and praises.

There was no rest for her as she heard gun shots off in the distance and raced off to aid the police that were in a high speed pursuit chase on the highway.

Stranger:

The stranger sat in a large leather chair near a fireplace that was in full blaze. The mysterious figure folded the newspaper and watched the news broadcast. Every channel was the same. They were all broadcasting stories of miraculous savings occurring all over the world. Scientists estimated she had to be moving near the speed of light based on the reported times and locations of the savings. Even the President of the United States had been on this evening giving a public address in regards to how his own life had been saved thanks to this Specialgirl. The stranger gripped the arms of the chair tightly when one of the stations showed a fuzzy photo of the mysterious girl. The stranger leapt out of the chair so fast that it fell over. _I have to speak to her right away_.

Cindy:

She had finally managed to get back to Retroville without any other instances of citizens in danger. She knew that Jimmy would never of passed up a chance to help people in need either. She landed in this dimension's version of Jimmy's yard and scanned around with her x-ray vision and listened with her super hearing. The place was empty. The lab was gutted and the shed had been torn down. The house didn't even have furniture in it. The For sale sign in front of the house was rusting. She walked out in the middle of the street and looked at her own house. It also had a rusting For sale sign in the front yard. The door was open so she made her way inside. She stepped inside of her room and sighed. _What happened in this dimension? Where did our parents go?_ The place clearly hadn't been lived in for a long time. Cobwebs were all over and a thick layer of dust covered the floors. She walked through her room and peered out the window. She had done this countless times in her actual room. She stared at the window that would have belonged to this world's Neutron. She remembered how he would wave to her before turning off his light for the night and it made her miss him even more.

There was nothing left here. No clue to where Vortex took him. She paced back and forth and stopped when her foot stepped on a weak board and it creaked. She looked down and realized she was standing on the lose board that she hid her diary. She knelt down and removed it and reached into the blackness. Her hand found the diary and a small case. She already knew what to expect what to find in there but was surprised that these items were still here. She opened the container and an identical pearl to the one she owned sparkled in the sunlight that shown through the curtain less window.

She read the diary from beginning to end. The last few chapters told the story of a invasion from a distant world. The N-men fought bravely and repelled the invaders but Jimmy was hit with an energy weapon and vanished. There wasn't even ash left. The remaining pages spoke of the funeral and the feelings of a heart broken girl. Cindy closed the diary and wiped the tears from her eyes. Now it made since why Vortex had latched onto my Jimmy so hard.

She headed outside and was startled when a boy stepped out of the shadows. "Cynthia? I was wondering when you would show up here."

To be continued…

The anger flashed in her eyes. "Stryche' She said with venom in her mouth and was instantly holding him by his neck with his back pressed against the side of the house. "Cynthia, please." He gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"I should break you." her eyes glowed red with energy as she considered burning him to ash with her heat vision.

"Cynthia, I know your not the girl from my world, and I'm not the boy from yours. I've changed here. I'm a good guy. I swear."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if I intended to harm you I would have done it by now."

"Ha, don't make me laugh. How could you hurt me Stryche."

"Like this." He pulled a lead box out of his pocket and the lid popped open. Cindy's face glowed a faint green as the light from the box fell on her. She gasped and staggered backward barely able to maintain her footing. Eustace grabbed his throat and choked as he rubbed where she had been squeezing. He quickly flipped the lid closed and Cindy immediately felt better. "What is that?"

"Well my guess is that you saw the blue stone that was around the other you's throat? Well I'm betting that you have guessed it neutralized her powers but didn't harm her. This would one on the other hand causes disorientation, weakening and extreme pain but long term exposure can be fatal. I'm only telling you this because I trust you and I need your help."

"Why do you trust me?"

"You've been saving people all over the world. Your heroics are being broadcast on a continuous loop. The other you turned to being a villain before I stopped her."

"She became a villain?" she looked down "It was after Jimmy passed away, wasn't it?"

"I didn't know you knew about that Cynthia. But yes. After his funeral the other Cynthia..."she interrupted him and told him call her Vortex it will make it easier. "Ok than. Well after his funeral, Vortex went rogue. She left the N-men and became a vigilante. She killed everyone she considered Jimmy's enemies. When confronted by the members of the N-men her claim was that if they had killed the villains when they had the chance her Jimmy would still be alive."

Eustace paused when Cindy sat down with her back to the house with her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The tears were starting to flow but she asked Eustace to keep talking. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his finger and continued. "Sheen, Carl, and Libby tried in vain to calm her down and make her realize that this wasn't what Jimmy would have wanted but she was blind in her grief. The N-men had no chose but to try to stop her. She killed everyone of them that day. Sheen was the hardest for her to take. He fell near the fountain in Retroville park."

"They're all dead? Oh no! I can't believe she would have done that." she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's all true Cynthia. I had my team of scientists working day and night searching for a way to stop her as she continued her plan to kill all villains. That's when we created the crystals. I couldn't bring myself to kill her so I used the blue crystal to neutralize her powers and than I placed her within the phantom zone to keep her safe until I could figure out how to permanently remove her powers and set everything right."

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Eustace looked at Cindy but could tell she wasn't being mocking in the slightest.

"Because despite my rivalry with Jimmy I actually cared about him. It was fun for me to fight with him. I don't have many friends and in a sick way he was my best one. So you see I couldn't kill her because he loved her. She was half of his soul and so in a way as long as she lives than so does he. Do you understand?"

"Yes, better than you realize."

"You know I'm not even sure how I'm getting back home after I rescue Jimmy since the lab is gone."

"Actually I can arrange that. After Neutron's death and Vortex's incarceration I gutted the lab and relocated it's contents to a location hidden under the ground on Stryche property. I was afraid that the military would raid the lab and try to create super soldiers out of the mutant gene data. I can use his worm hole generator to send you both home safely but first we need to capture Vortex and put her back in the phantom zone. I was afraid when she returned that she would resume her killing spree. She still may but for now being around your Jimmy must be keeping her stable."

"Can't we just use more of the blue crystal on her?"

"I'm afraid that the blue crystal was actually a radioactive chunk of meteorite that was discovered in the arctic. I used the last of it during the battle that led to her capture. I tried to recreate more of it in the lab but there is an unknown element in the original rock. The attempt to recreate it resulted with the green rocks which have the fatal side effect of as I've stated. . I have tried to make more but with no payoff for my effort. I already explained why I didn't have the heart to use the green ones on her."

"Eustace, the blue crystal fell in the drain next to the fountain in my Retroville park. If we go back there, I could get it." She looked hopefully at him.

"Excellent work Cynthia, but let me handle going to retrieve it. If you get near it your powers will be disrupted. You should attempt to rescue Jimmy while I'm gone. Be careful though Cynthia. You and her maybe equal with your powers but she has more experience using her powers and she has already proven she can take a life." He hugged her warmly and kissed her on the cheek. "Go save the other half of your soul Cynthia. I'll help you as soon as I can."

"But I don't know where they are."

"Yes you do Cynthia. She is you. Where would you take Jimmy if you wanted to be alone with him and be reassured that he was safe from his enemies?"

"Your right. I would take him to this uncharted island in the middle of the south pacific we had found together. She quickly scribbled the coordinates down on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to him. This is where I'm heading." He grasped her fingers and she stopped and stared in his eyes. The concern was obvious as he weakly smiled and said "See you again soon." He than ran to the front of the house and hopped in his tripod that had been hidden in the bushes and raced off.

Cindy looked around one last time than crouched low to the ground and then rocketed off straight into the air. When she reached an elevation of about a thousand feet in the air she leveled off and headed south leaving a long red and blue blur in her wake. People looked up and cheered as she raced on by. When she was clear of the populated area she put on the speed and broke the sound barrier with an audible explosion.

To be continued...


	6. Cindy: In the eye of the Vortex part 3

The island:

Jimmy walked along the beach trying to think of a way to escape. He was so worried about Cindy. The last he had seen of her was her being tossed like a flailing rag doll into the fountain._ She could have been killed. If she is dead than its all my fault and I will never forgive myself. If I hadn't released Vortex from the phantom zone this would never of happened. But how was I to know? Not everyone that is imprisoned in a place like that deserved it right? Oh who am I kidding. _

Vortex landed in front of him. "Jimmy are you still upset?"

"You kidnapped me, than told me that you killed a lot of people in my name, why would I be upset?"

"I only want to make sure you are safe. I wasn't careful before but I'm going to make everything better this time. Don't you see Jimmy? I was weak like that other girl. She would only die for you but I would kill for you."

"Please Vortex, try to understand. I don't belong here. This is so strange to me because things seem so similar and you really are identical to her but your not my Cindy and I'm not your Jimmy. I'm worried about her, you could have killed her. She could be really hurt. Please take me home." his voice was pleading but it only frustrated her.

"Why do you want her? I'm right here. I love you Jimmy. Do you remember when we were on this island together? When I asked you to stay here with me?"

"Of course I remember it but it wasn't with you. I'm sorry but the person you loved is gone. I can't be that person for you. I belong with my Cindy."

"No Jimmy you belong with me!" She stomped her foot as she shouted. The ground shook with the stomp and Jimmy staggered from the tremor.

"I'm sorry, but that is how it is. I don't love you. I love her."

"You want to leave me? Just like my Jimmy left me." she stared him with accusing eyes. "I'm the sorry one Neutron. I already had to watch you die once. If you won't stay with me I have no choice. I won't allow that impostor to have you."

"What? Wait, what are you saying?" Jimmy started walking backwards away from her as she approached slowly. "I'm sorry Jimmy but if I can't have you than no one will." Her eyes glowed bright red and he shouted out "No!" as the red glowing energy blasted out of her eyes. But it deflected off of Cindy the human shield that had streaked in front of him. The energy dispersed in every direction. She had her arms up and crossed in front of her face as she strained to walk forward against the force of the energy.

"Cindy your alive?" he shouted excitedly. She shouted back to Jimmy to run and managed to get in close enough to Vortex and swung her right fist right into the side of her head. The hit sounded like a thunderclap and Vortex went tumbling threw the air into the treeline.

Jimmy ran as fast as he could. He could hear the sounds of their punches in the distance and even as far away as he had managed to get the ground shook from the shock waves.

Vortex and Cindy grappled with each other and tumbled through the clouds. "He's mine! you can't have him!" Vortex shouted

"Yours? You were trying to kill him!" Cindy shouted back as she headbutted Vortex with all her might. It stunned her long enough for Cindy to gain an advantage. She put her fists together and clubbed her on the top of her head. Vortex went straight down into the ground. A large dust mushroom cloud formed from the impact. Cindy landed next to the crater and used hurricane breath to blow the dust cloud out into the ocean. Revealing that Vortex was still in the crater on her hands and knees. "Had enough?" She asked feeling confident. "Hardly" was the reply. Cindy found herself frozen in a block of ice from a well used frost breath. She struggled to move but could only watch as Vortex swung the ice block around and around. She released and the ice block flew off into space with Cindy trapped inside.

Vortex flew over the island searching for Jimmy. She spotted him easy enough and headed in his direction. He could see her white cape flapping in the wind as she approached. He looked around frantically for Cindy but there was no sign of her. He raced into the trees to hide.

The ice cracked and exploded apart and Cindy found herself floating off in space. The heat of the sun felt warm on her and she figured that she should be dead or dying but remarkably felt great. She raced back to Earth. Vortex was getting closer but Cindy slammed into her from above and kept pushing hard as she could as she hit the ground at high speed driving Vortex and herself deep underground. She was nearly invulnerable but the impact still jarred her and she had to admit it actually hurt but she had to keep pushing. They dug deep into the Earth and hit a magma vein. The pressure vented and both girls were blasted out of the hole as the lava blasted high into the sky. Jimmy's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped wide open at the spectacle.

Cindy recovered before Vortex and didn't hesitate when she saw Jimmy waving to her. She raced forward and plucked him off the ground and raced back in the direction of Retroville. She hoped Stryche found that crystal by now cause she was coming in hot and Vortex was on her tail.

The wind was intense and Jimmy held onto her tightly while she flew as fast as she felt was safe for him to handle. She kept glancing back and Vortex was gaining. She couldn't out run her. It would be to dangerous for Jimmy's non super powered body. "Cindy! I'm so happy to see you! I'm sorry this happened. I Love you!" He didn't need to shout since she could hear him easy enough with her super hearing. But he would never be able to hear her so she simply smiled and kissed him. She pulled out a vial from her belt and a note from his mother and tucked it tightly into his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly and stared into her eyes. "god your beautiful" she smiled brightly at his compliment.

Vortex screamed in anger and started sending a barrage of heat vision blasts at them. Cindy dodged as best as she could and saw the skyscrapers in the distance from Houston Texas. Jimmy shouted head into the city we can lose her there. Cindy wasn't so sure but she was heading that way anyhow. She managed to take a turn around a large skyscraper long enough to get out of Vortex's site. She flew in low and dropped him in the middle of a crowd of people and looped around another building as Vortex came back into view. Cindy could only guess how frustrated Vortex was feeling right about now. Cindy stopped and turned to face her. She glanced down. The city street was far below and the cars on the street looked like toys. Vortex stopped a few feet away from her the anger was wafting off her in waves. "Where is he?"

"Give it up you'll never find him!"

"If you will not tell me than I will hurt all these people until you do!" Vortex dropped straight down as fast as she could propel herself. She hit the ground and it exploded from the impact. Pedestrians and concrete went flying in every direction, windows blew out on neighboring buildings and car windows. The wailing of the car alarms mingled in with the screams of pain from the injured and dying.

Cindy could only stare in horror at what Vortex had just did. But she wasn't finished. She used her heat vision and started blowing up cars with people still inside them. Cindy raced in blowing frost breath as she went to put out the fires but Vortex used the distraction to hurl a UPS truck at her. It collided with her full force pushing her right into the side of a tractor trailer. The remains of the demolished trucks came to rest sticking out of the side of a brick building. A crowd formed and someone shouted out the words "She just killed Specialgirl!" Others shouted out "She's dead. She's not coming out!" Jimmy stepped out of the crowd and stared at the remains of the trucks that were embedded in the wall. The tears were pouring down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and the empty vial rolled away from where he knelt as he sobbed harder and harder. Vortex walked over to him and looked down at the vial. "What was in that?" He looked up at her and his tear filled eyes were green.

His frame buckled and stretched as he growled and his fist pounded the ground cracking the street. His clothes stretched and tore as he more than tripled in size. His shoes ripped in half and his skin turned orange and his hair turned green as the muscle rippled all over him. He stood up and roared an ear shattering roar. "You kill blond girl! She was so surprised that she didn't move when he reached for her. Her Jimmy never turned into the Hulk. He had telepathy and telekinesis after all. She couldn't believe the sheer strength in his hands when he grabbed her. But before she knew it he had grabbed her by one leg and started slamming her over and over on the ground.

She tried getting out of his grasp but his strength was fueled by rage and seeing his blond girl die put him on a level that nothing on Earth could handle. He beat her savagely until she was completely out cold. He stomped her unconscience body over and over twisting his foot back and forth as he roared. He felt a hand on his forearm and turned with the intention of smashing the fool who touched him but stopped when he recognized the red and blue costumed girl standing in front of him. "Blond girl?"

"Stop before you kill her Jimmy."

"But she try to hurt Blond girl. Blond girl friend. Jimmy smash her good."

"Yes you did good Jimmy. You saved us all. Please calm down for me. OK? Remember what I tried to tell you before? I love you"

"Blond girl love Jimmy? Jimmy love blond girl!" He groaned as he shrunk back to human form. Vortex was starting to stir as the sunlight fell on her and she was regenerating.

"Uh oh. Stand back Jimmy. She's getting back up."

"The hell she is." said Eustace. He walked up with a newly made collar with the blue crystal in the center of it and placed it around Vortex's neck. The alloy sealed itself into place. She fainted from fatigue.

"I never thought I would say this Stryche, but I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you Jimmy, I must say I actually am glad to see you. I feel Cynthia and I can fill you in on everything after we get this girl back in the phantom zone where she will be safe.

The gate home:

Vortex was once again in the phantom zone and Jimmy and Cindy stood in front of the gateway home and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you Eustace." Cindy said with tear filled eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And I you Cynthia. Neutron you're a lucky man. Don't let this girl get away from you. She is a keeper."

"I won't and that's a promise. Cindy told me what you said about the Jimmy from your world. I want you to know I consider you my friend."

"Thanks Neutron that means a lot to me. If you ever come to visit my dimension again, look me up."

"I will."

"One last thing, Cynthia I regret that I wasn't part of your world. I can only feel pity for the version of me that lives in your world if he is too blind to see how amazing and talented a person you really are. Oh and I have a gift for you." He placed a led lined box in her hand. "It contains a wrist band made out of silver with a small piece of the crystal as a center piece. If you ever wish to live a normal life you will have it. But I know you're destined for great things." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks this means a lot to me. It still amazes me that you helped us save the world."

"Well it is where I keep all my stuff." he winked at her and she grinned remembering the time her Eustace had said that after he had helped their group fight the Martians.

He waved to them as they passed through the gate.

* * *

Epilogue:

Jimmy and Cindy spent the rest of the day relaxing in each other's arms. Cindy fell asleep with her head on his chest and Jimmy lay quietly and held her while she slept. His mind raced over the events that occurred and the things Cindy told him.

_Cindy feels that the only real difference between her and Vortex was that she never lost me the way the other girl had lost her Jimmy. I had tried explaining to her that Vortex was crazy but she insisted that she is crazy about me and isn't really sure that if I had died what she would have done. It's really flattering to have her feel so strongly. The truth is I really thought she was dead today. I didn't really know what would happen when I drank the vial. That creature was so unstable. But I didn't care anymore when I thought I had lost her. I'm glad the creature obviously cares about Cindy as much as I do. But I regress. My Cindy has a stronger sense of character. She proved that when she saved all those lives while she searched for me. Eustace was right. I am lucky to have her. She saved my life so many times since I've met her. I can't think of a single other person that is as strong a person as she is and I don't just mean physical strength, considering that she can move a mountain these days. Cindy at least felt better after I explained how I had felt on the island. The fear for my life and the uncertainty and concern over how she was doing made her feel cared for. That's the one thing that stood out the most for me today. That Cindy appeared every time I was in danger. _

_When Vortex used her heat vision on me today I really thought I was going to die. But suddenly Cindy was shielding me. I had asked her if she had known she could withstand a blast like that when she dove in front of me. She admitted that she really didn't know but all that mattered to her at the moment was protecting me. I can't really begin to express how good that makes me feel inside._

_I love how her and my mom had worked together to help me. I can always count on my mom. She did a great job on sewing up Cindy's new costume. The combination of our symbols was touching. I can't believe my mother spoke to her about my feelings for her and that Cindy found out about my password. I'm not embarrassed about it of or anything. I was just a tad concerned that it would freak her out if she knew, but that clearly isn't the case. I really guess I shouldn't doubt Cindy's love for me. The girl has fought wars over me. I don't deserve her. _ He hugged her gently and brushed her hair back over her ear.

He glanced over at the note his mother had written for him. "This vial contains your hulk ability. Cindy is strong but needs your help. Use it and protect my future daughter in law. Love mom. _The note made him smile every time he read it._

_He kissed her on her forehead and nodded off to sleep. _

_The end._


	7. Trading Faces: Night at the Neutrons

Alternate Possibilities for Trading Faces:

In Trading Faces Jimmy and Cindy have switched bodies for a week. Now let's take a closer look at one of the evenings at the Neutron house.

Cindy:

Goddard understood that this was actually Cindy in front of him even though it looked like Jimmy. But he knew this was the girl that his master secretly obsessed over._ Master would never admit it of course, but nothing got him as rialed up as she did. Master spent many nights in his lab working on ways to beat her. She was his goal and clearly his focus. This matches the symptoms of love that are listed in his databanks. _Goddard cocked his head and listened to Cindy vent.

"That idiot, this is his entire fault. I have half a mind to tell his parents. Now I'm stuck spending the night at his house. Ok so his parents are actually really nice. I hate to admit it but I'm actually a tad jealous that Jimmy's mom is as sweet as she is. They seem so nurturing and understanding of a lot of the crazy experiments he conducts. I suspect that they might even understand if I simply told them what was going on. "

Goddard's chest opened up and revealed a screen with a message printed on it which said "They would understand"

"Thanks Goddard. Come on lets look around.: She hopped off Jimmy's bed and made her way out in the hallway. The house was dark and she could hear the tv coming from Jimmy's parents room. She tiptoed by and headed into the living room.

Cindy stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. She had only been in here once before and that was when her mom brought her over to meet the Neutrons when they had first moved to the neighborhood. She could still remember how Mrs. Neutron was so sweet and had wanted her son to make friends in the new town. She called upstairs to Jimmy but he was busy calculating the size of his new bedroom. Her skin still felt warm when her mind drifted to the moment when she first laid eyes on him. Things probably could have been different between them if he hadn't blatantly insulted her.

" I know I could be home and sleeping in my own bed if I just told his parents what was going on, but there is a part of me that actually wants to be here.

Goddard responded to this with dog like sound that Cindy assumed was meant to get her attention. She turned and saw the panel was open again but this time it read "You like him?"

No! I don't like him. Ha don't make me sick. I wouldn't let myself like that kid. He is a big headed jerk. I wouldn't date him if he was the last kid on Earth.

Goddard shook his head and the panel changed to say "You're only fooling yourself."

"Oh who asked you?" She snapped and then leapt onto his bed and lay quietly trying to pretend to fall asleep. When she was sure Goddard had lay down and was facing the other way she quickly turned and sniffed the blankets and pillows. She sighed deeply and grinned as she drowsily drifted off toward dreams of a certain big headed genius that she couldn't possibly love.

The END.


	8. AE: Love Potion 976j

Alternate Possibilities for Love Potion 976-j:

In this alternate scenario we find an angry Cindy who has been rejected in the rudest manner in the literal sense. Lets hop right in and see what could have happened next…..

A/N I do not own any characters in my stories

* * *

"Neutron you're dead!" My voice echoed in the pipe as I was sucked out of his lab. I hit the ground hard as I was ejected out of the vacuum tube. I would love to tell you that I was angry as I had sounded. The truth is I feel really hurt. Neutron's a jerk. This is the worst Valentine's Day ever. I really thought he liked me. I was a fool to have trusted him. So now all I can do is head home.

My father came in to check on me that evening. He could tell I had been crying but he is way too nice to directly ask. I'm glad it was my dad because my mother would have given me the speech again about how Vortex's never cried and how she thought she was raising me better than that. Instead he came and sat down on my bed and told me that dinner would be ready in an hour and wanted to know if I wanted to take a walk with him while we waited. I knew he was doing this to give me time to vent to him and it made me feel a little better so I reluctantly agreed.

We walked through the park together and he listened as I told him the whole story of how Neutron had tricked me and was near tears when I finished. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders so my legs straddled around his neck. I didn't have to hold on since he always held my legs secure when he carried me this way.

"Cindy, I'm sorry that this all happened today. This boy is young and boys his age don't usually like girls yet. It sounds like he panicked over how close you and he were getting. Maybe you should try talking to him about it. "

"No way dad. I can't do that. I wouldn't want him to know how much this bothers me. That kid is so smug sometimes it burns me up side. He makes me so angry sometimes that it makes me want to just tear him apart."

"Sigh, you get that from your mother. She is full of pride and hates to let anyone know she has weaknesses. Cindy, we are designed to rely on each other. That is what allowed us to leave the jungles and form civilization. Humans work together and depend on each other. There is no shame in that."

Cindy thought about what her dad said and sighed. He always had a way of making her feel better. "Thanks dad, you're the best."

He lifted her off of his shoulders and put her down in front of him and hugged her warmly. "No Cindy, you're the best. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Just remember it's ok to be independent and strong but don't forgot that it's not a bad thing to depend on others when you need it. Just as others will depend on you for your help, you can do the same. Come on I'll get you some ice-cream as long as you promise you won't tell your mother. I don't think it will spoil your dinner."

* * *

Jimmy:

She didn't know it but she and her dad were being watched. Jimmy had felt bad about using the vacuum tube to forcefully eject Cindy out of his lab. His thoughts had raced over and over about how they had almost kissed. Maybe it was the lingering effects of the love potion but he kind of regretted that he hadn't gone through with it.

His computer system was tapped into the surveillance system around town He paced back and forth in front of the monitor. The image was frozen on Cindy with her dad, and the image was clear enough to make out the tears on Cindy's face. He used his Whisper Enhancer 9000 to ease drop on the conversation. Maybe it was wrong to have equipment like this but he had designed it as part of an effort to keep Retroville crime free.

He listened as Cindy recapped the story of what happened to her that day to her dad. The guilt ate at him. He hadn't realized that he had hurt her feelings. She was hard as nails and seemed like nothing could hurt her. But as he listened to her it occurred to him that she clearly liked him enough to come to his lab when she was invited. Even though she always acted like she hated him and despite the endless teasing he was forced to endure in her company there was a part of her deep down inside that actually cared about him. The strange part was that he realized that he actually cared about her.

He sat down in his chair and rubbed the sides of his head as these thoughts were giving him an over whelming headache. He had to have cared about her all this time. He had devices in his lab that could have removed her from the very fabric of existence if he chose; in fact he could have used his hypno-ray on her and ordered her to be nice to him. But he hadn't. He left her as she was. That's when the answer hit him like a brain blast. His eyes went wide in shock as the solution to why he never did anything to change her personality to make his life easier became clear in his mind. "I don't believe it. I really do love her."

Goddard wagged his tail and barked happily. His screen said "It's about time you admit it."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said "Goddard options."

The screen changed to say: go back in time and change what happened.

"It would take too long to convince my past self of this revelation."

The screen changed again to say: Apologize to her, she may understand.

"I know your right Goddard. I'll go try."

He looked at the monitor and no longer saw Cindy and her dad in the park so he set Vox to search mode and detected that she was at the Candybar. So he slipped out the door and hopped in the hovercar.

* * *

Cindy:

My dad and I ordered our ice-cream to go. He got his usual Mint chocolate chip and I got pecan ripple. My heart hurt for a moment there when I remembered how Jimmy had said it was my favorite. It really was but I hadn't been aware that he knew that. Maybe I should talk to him. I knew I kind of liked him for awhile not that I would admit it to anyone, but it hurt that he would ask me to be his Valentine and then boot me like that.

Cindy was startled out of her thoughts by Jimmy's approach. He had his head down and was rubbing his left arm nervously. "Cindy, can I please speak to you?"

I looked at my dad nervously and back at Jimmy. My dad once again showed how nice he was, knelt down next to me and whispered: "Here's your chance. Go speak to him. Let him know how you feel. He will never know he hurt you if you don't tell him."

I let my dad know it was probably going to take a while and that he probably shouldn't wait around for me. He smiled and told me "just be safe and don't worry about dinner I'll have it wrapped in the refrigerator when you get home. But here's twenty dollars in case you and your friend get hungry and want to get some food while you're out." He then kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Well I won't bother boring you with details of what Jimmy and I spoke about. Let's just say I understand that it really wasn't his fault. I forgive him and we're even going to try this dating thing again. Maybe there is still some hope of Neutron and I ending up together. Not that I like him of course. I suppose in the end that this wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all.

Note: Cindy was walking home but wasn't alone. Jimmy was beside her and they were holding hands and she could still feel his lips where they had pressed against hers.

The End….

Hope you liked it.


	9. JAWS:

I do not own Jimmy Neutron, JAWS or any related characters or themes used in this story.

A/N: The opening quote regarding the creature is a direct quote from the trailer for the movie JAWS which is my inspiration for this tale.

**There is a creature alive today that has survived millions of years of evolution without change, without passion and without logic. It lives to kill. A mindless eating machine. It will attack and devour anything. It is as if God created the Devil and gave it JAWS. None of Man's fantasies of evil can compare with the reality that is JAWS.

* * *

**

This alternate scenario occurs when Jimmy is testing out a new protective skin for Goddard that makes him water proof so he can be used for jet skiing and for towing a water skier. Jimmy and the gang are celebrating having graduated from high school and they decide to test Goddard out at the beach.

Amity island:

The gang had stayed close through high school and this was the summer after graduation. Jimmy had grown taller than Sheen and had gotten quite muscular from the workout routine he did daily with Carl and Sheen. His martial art skills were formidable these days having taken up training with Cindy. Carl had bulked up and was the most muscular of the group. He had been captain of the football team in school. Sheen and Libby had been dating since they were twelve and the marriage topic had come up a few times.

Jimmy and Cindy were actually married to the pleasure of both groups of their parents. They had been engaged since they were sixteen and made it official as soon as they were both legally able. They moved into the house about three doors down from Jimmy's parents. The house was paid for from the profits made on the sale of a few of Jimmy's inventions.

They were all going to be attending the same college at the end of the summer but that would have been a tale for another time. This was summer vacation after all.

The gang spent the day swimming, skiing and body boarding. Goddard's new design was functioning perfectly and was proving to be a lot of fun.

Carl was playing fetch with his black lab Dexter. (Jimmy had created a cure for dog allergies much to Carl's enjoyment.) Jimmy noticed Goddard eying Carl and Dexter. "its OK boy go play with them. We can use the body boards for now." Goddard barked happily and swam in the direction of Carl and Dexter.

Carl threw the stick far out into the water and Dexter and Goddard ran and dove into the waves in their race to fetch the stick. The dogs happily took turns on who ran it back.

Cindy, Libby , Sheen, and Jimmy waited for the next wave and started paddling toward shore as the wave drove them forward. The water was cold but it felt good on this extremely hot sunny day.

Cindy noticed an ice cream truck had pulled up on shore. "Hey Neutron?"

"Yeah, what do you need Mrs. Neutron?" he smiled at her. She loved being called that. She missed hearing him call her Vortex but Neutron had such a nice ring to it that she couldn't complain. She giggled to herself when she thought about it. "I'm a tad thirsty. Would you be my hero and save me from dehydration by getting me a soda from the ice cream truck?" she batted her eyes and his heart melted and his mind felt fuzzy. They had been dating since they were twelve yet she still had that effect on him.

"How can I say no when you look so beautiful in your new bathing suit." He kissed her on the cheek and paddled off. She blushed and rubbed her cheek. _He still makes me feel this way after all these years. He can be so cute sometimes and he doesn't even know it._

Carl looked up and down the beach. "Dexter! Goddard! Where the hell did they go?" There was no sign of either dog. The stick was floating in the water abandoned until a wave crashed on shore and it slid up between Carl's feet. He picked it up and looked around confused.

The shark cruised slowly through the water. Its gray mottled back made it invisible from the surface. The streamlined body slid through the water silently. Its primitive mind was set on searching for food. It picked up a disturbance in the water. It changed directions and headed toward the source. It stayed near the bottom as it glided along when it neared the source of the disturbance it looked up spotting a silhouette of what appeared to be a seal which was its favorite prey. One swipe of its powerful tail propelled the animal upward as its jaws opened and its eyes rolled back.

Jimmy bought a can of Purple Flurp and was heading back when he noticed a commotion on shore. People were screaming and racing out of the water, while others ran toward the shoreline pointing and screaming at the water. The water was red. People were yelling shark. The panic flooded over him. Cindy and his friends were in the water! He dropped the can of soda and ran in the direction of the water shouting for his friends.

Libby shouted out to him and he regrouped with her and Sheen. Carl ran over to them and said "guys I can't find Goddard or Dexter and everyone is claiming there is a shark in the water."

Jimmy ignored everything around him as his eyes searched around frantically. "Guys where's Cindy?" he demanded. The panic was making it hard for him to think straight.

"I thought she was with you." Libby shouted. They all started shouting for Cindy but suddenly Sheen without saying a word ran off down the beach. They all turned to watch him. "Where the hell is he going?" asked Jimmy.

Sheen stopped about twenty yards away and walked up to his knees in the surf. A wave nearly knocked him over. He managed to keep his footing and retrieved the object he had spotted. He stood on the shore and looked down at it. His face turned pale. He simply stared. He could hear his friends approaching. He didn't know what to say to them. His knees wobbled. As he tried to think of what he would say.

"What is that Sheen?" Jimmy asked the fear building over what he would see. There was still no sign of Cindy, Goddard, or Dexter.

"What is what, Jimmy?" Sheen was stalling and playing dumb but Jimmy played along.

The thing you're holding?"

"Jimmy, I'm sorry." He turned and held up what was left of Cindy's body board. There was a two and half foot jagged curve missing from the board.

to be continued...

* * *

Let me know if I should continue this story arch...


	10. Voltron!

I don't own any characters but I wish I did. This story idea is simply for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

In this A/E adventure we discover that the Nanobots N-1 and N-2 were released yet again from their eternal imprisonment within the bowls of Jimmy's lab. The evil Jimmy clone returned with a vengeance, and enlarged them to two hundred feet tall ,and sent them rampaging into the city. Jimmy pooled his genius with the genius of his girlfriend slash lab assistant aka Cindy Vortex and constructed five animal shaped robots that were to be operated by the five friends. The five animals could be combined into one colossal robot. This robot would come to be loved by good and feared by evil throughout the universe.

The animals were built to look like lions based on the power, courage, and loyalty associated with a lion pride. The color of each lion was chosen based on the preference from each rider. Jimmy chose black for his lion which was designed to be the head and torso of the main robot when it connected. Cindy chose red for her lion. She felt it made it look beautiful, dangerous, and cunning like her. Her lion would become the right arm. Libby chose green for her lion and would become the left arm. She didn't give her reason for the color choice. Sheen chose blue for his lion, like the color of Ultralord and would be the right leg. Carl choice yellow for his lion, though he would have preferred a lama, and would be the left leg.

Now all that was needed was to name the robot, which was turning out to be more difficult than it should have been. Cindy and Jimmy argued back and forth in front of the others. The shouts were getting louder until Cindy broke the argument off and asked if she could speak to Jimmy in private. They met out in the access tunnel in the outer part of the lab and grabbed onto each other as they kissed passionately.

"You look so beautiful when you're angry Vortex." said Jimmy between kisses. Cindy responded "You look handsome yourself." He pushed her away and said "So what do you really want to name the robot?"

"Well I was kind of thinking we could kind of combine our names together."

"What do you mean like Jindy?"

"No, not Jindy, but I like the sound of that." They both giggled and winked at the readers.

"So what? You mean like Neutrex?"

"Actually I was thinking of how you and I have become a couple through our love for each other." she stared into his eyes and waited for his reaction.

"Ok, I think I see where you going with this, but go on." His grin was ear to ear and they both blushed.

"Well, I figured we could combine our names in the same way. So if you take Vortex and combine Neutron with love you get..."

"Voltron?" Jimmy interrupted. "Hey I like the sound of that." Jimmy's response was so full of excitement that Cindy didn't need to ask if he accepted her suggested name.

So the new robot was given the name Voltron. Only Libby suspected where the name came from but simply rolled her eyes.

Every member of the team wore a matching form fitting uniform that matched the color of the animal they would be piloting and they were given a circular key to their respective ride. They formed a circle and placed their hands over each others as they swore a solemn vow. Sheen took the initiative "Let those who do evil beware, from this day forth we will be known as VOLTRON DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

They mounted their animals and launched. The first battle was tough and Jimmy made the decision to connect the robots into Voltron.

It was exciting as he gave the command:" Lets form Voltron!" he reached forward and turned the lever that initiated the connection sequence as he stated " Activate interlock"

The robots switched to auto pilot as they began the sequence.

" Diathirds connected!" A panel came up and the the lights activated representing the robots connected to the auto connecting sequence.

"Infracells up!" The command controls for Voltron slid into place and the power system for Voltron activated as he shouted mega-thrusters are go!"

The team shouted out "Lets go Voltron force!" as the lions raced higher into the sky and started connecting together. They changed shape, roared, and electrical discharge was erupting out of them. They lined up in position pending the connection.

"Form feet and legs!" The blue and yellow lions legs folded inside and the heads bent at an angle so the heads became feet and connected to the reshaped black lion.

"Form arms and torso!" the red and green lions changed shape and connected to the black lion.

"And I'll form the head!" The black lion's head changed angles so it was in a anthropomorphic form and the jaw opened revealing a white humanoid face that had a blue mask with yellow eyes. The head appeared to be crowned with the top of the black lion's head. The red wings on the back of the black lion extended and spun around so they were at opposite angles from the head. Forming into reverse angled wings for Voltron.

The cat arms and legs roared in order from red, green, blue, to yellow as the light gleamed off the magnificent robot.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Sith Apprentice

I don't own any of these characters:

* * *

In this A/E we find that summer vacation had just started and the gang was busy working on setting up for their next adventure. As usual it started when Cindy claimed something that Jimmy was positive was wrong. They bickered back and forth as usual and Sheen was on the edge of his seat with anticipation of the fun adventure they were certain to have. Carl fidgeted uncomfortably as their shouts grew louder and Libby just rolled her eyes and turned up the volume on her walkman. Finally the words Sheen anticipated were shouted out. "Well I guess I'll have to take you there and show you." Now it doesn't even matter what they were actually arguing about since this is a stunt that has played out many times before so let the adventure begin…

Jimmy activated his wormhole generator and opened a tunnel to a very distant moon in a galaxy that was many light years from Earth. The moon was called Yavin 4. It was one of three moons that were orbiting a massive planet that was a few times larger than Earth. The moon had three oceans on it and the land was covered in a vast jungle. They stuck together and made their way through the jungle. During their exploration they had a run in with some dangerous indigenous life forms that resided in the vast jungle. They would have met their untimely demise if it wasn't for the interference from a man who identified himself as Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He had been training some students in that sector of the jungle when he sensed the children and the danger they were in.

Master Luke and the gang became friends and were given the grand tour of the academy. Luke took the time to explain what the jedi were and what their mission statement was. It was natural for the gang to be interested in joining this prestigious school. Master Luke performed a special test involving mind probing with the force. He had discovered a short time earlier that if he probed a force sensitive person's mind that the mind would reflexively shove back. The result usually ended up with Luke on his ass but it was a good test all the same. He was delighted to discover all five of the gang were force sensitive.

He explained that the force surrounds us and binds us and that it was no accident that they had come to find the temple. That it was clearly the force guiding their actions. They eagerly accepted his invitation to join the academy and upon getting the proper permission from their parents commenced with the training.

As usual Jimmy and Cindy were competitive and argued constantly over everything. Master Luke showed extreme patience with them and was amazed how fast they both were learning how to control the force. Even he couldn't deny that in some sick way that the two of them were good for each other. It gave him a migraine and he had to remind them constantly that anger was the path to the darkside.

They were really great together when the situation demanded their cooperation. Master Luke never saw two people that genuinely seemed to enjoy each other's company as they did. He could sense the inner conflict easily. It amused him that when he tried to speak to them on the matter of their secret love for each other that they denied it completely even though it was asked secretly.

The training involved running missions on various planets that were part of the federation as peace was kept in check with the Jedi as acting police.

One of the missions resulted in Sheen coming back badly injured without his partner, which happened to have been Cindy. They had been ambushed by a Sith Master. They fought bravely but Sheen was lucky to be alive and Cindy had been taken prisoner.

All Jedi were put on red alert and Cindy's whereabouts was the upmost priority. No one was more concerned about her well being than Jimmy was and Master Luke was most concerned over how hard Jimmy was taking it. Jimmy refused to be pulled off the search. Luke respected his wishes and reminded him that to mind his feelings and beware of the Darkside.

Six months passed without so much as a sign of Cindy until one day Master Luke discovered the location she was being held. He contacted all Jedi and intended to go in as a team and rescue her. Jimmy couldn't wait anymore and took off on his own. His destination was the jungle planet Icthia. There was an old Jedi temple that had been recently excavated and was the strong hold where Cindy was imprisoned.

Jimmy entered the temple and a massive door sealed behind him. He looked into the massive room. The walls were lined with hieroglyphs depicted ancient tales of the Jedi that had lived and died long ago. The temple was strong in the force which made it difficult for him to sense the exact location Cindy was being held. The dark side presence was strong up in this room and it made him proceed with even more caution.

A hooded figure was seated in the center of the room in an ornate throne. Jimmy could sense that this one was strong in the dark side of the force.

"Greetings young Jedi"

"Who, who are you?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"My name is Darth Sidius"

"Master Luke told me you were dead."

"I'm afraid that naïve boy is mistaken, as he has been about a great many things." Jimmy remained silent and simply stared at Sidius

"Come to save your friend?"

"You have Cindy?"

"Ahh, Cindy….so that was her name."

Jimmy caught the past tense and felt his body go rigid. Darth Sidius laughed in a menacing way. Jimmy concentrated on masking his feelings with the force but the slip up was obvious and the dark stranger laughed even harder when Jimmy realized that the jig was up.

"Your feelings for her were strong. But I'm afraid you have come a long way to be disappointed in the end. I'm afraid she is no more." He pulled back the hood and smiled at Jimmy. He was an unpleasant elderly man with wispy white hair and unnaturally veined skin. His red eyes were unsettling enough without that crude mocking smile.

"You lie" Jimmy said it barely a whisper. His voice shook as he tried to sound confident.

"Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself young Jedi? "

"Is it any consolation that she felt as strongly for you? "

Jimmy gasped.

"Ahh yes, your thoughts betray you as surely as hers did. I find the pain your feeling most amusing but I grow tired of this. Allow me to introduce you to my new apprentice, Darth Malice." A panel in the floor to the left of throne opened and it was a elevator. A 2nd hooded figure emerged and walked out and knelt before the throne. "Greetings Darth Malice"

"Rise, my apprentice and meet our visitor. The hooded figure named Malice turned and faced Jimmy. Jimmy could sense the power of the dark side wafting out in waves. Jimmy controlled his fear and tried to use the force to search for Cindy but the dark side was drowning out the attempt, He couldn't sense her with this much interference. He would have to get closer if he had any hope of finding her.

"Malice this is your final test. Pass this test and you will be Sith, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. What is your command my master?"

Jimmy's blood ran cold when he recognized Malice's voice.

"Cindy?"

Sidius smiled at Jimmy and said "Kill the Jedi"

She nodded and said "As you wish, my master."

She removed her robe and Jimmy took in her appearance. Her hair was tied back up in a half pony tail and some of her hair hung in two matching tendrils on both sides of her face. She looked beautiful that way and the breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. She looked up and opened her eyes and he was startled to see her eyes had that same sheen of red to them and her expression was full of hatred. She placed her hand to her side and pulled out her light saber. He stood speechless as it ignited and a red beam appeared with an electric hum.

To be continued…..

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue this story arc


	12. Moon Bound

I do not own any character in this story

* * *

In this A/E we find James Isaac Neutron sitting by a fire in a very dense part of a North American forest:

The fire crackled and Jimmy added more sticks to keep it going. The night was getting colder. The forest would have been darker if not for the full moon. The light made being out here alone almost tolerable. There were a million other places he would rather be but he had to find her. She had been missing for the last few days and hikers had spotted her in this part of the forest.

Jimmy heard a sound behind him just in the wood line out of the site of the light given off by the glow of the flames. He stared into the darkness and saw the green eyes glowing in the faint light. She had approached so silently that the sudden sound behind him made him jump. He flipped on the flood lights to the hover car and looked around frantically. She darted quickly out of the light but he caught a glimpse of her golden colored fur. "She's back!"

The wolf emerged from the under growth. His blood ran cold as she approached baring her teeth and he backed up until his back hit a tree.

The wolf crouched low with its ears pressed flat against its head and its teeth were bared in a snarl, its gold fur stood up on ends. She let out a low short bark and stepped closer. She approached slowly and he put his hands up to protect himself and closed his eyes. He attempted to soothe the animal by speaking gently to it. "Its ok girl, everything is fine."

The wolf cocked its head and seized snarling. It sniffed the air as it inched closer. Jimmy braced himself as he prepared for the pain if she decided to attack. He felt something cold and wet touch his right arm as she tapped him gently with her nose. He looked at her in surprise. He froze and didn't even breathe. They made eye contact and he wasn't sure but he thought that there was an understanding between the two of them. She rose up on her hide legs and her paws came to rest on his shoulders. The sudden shift of weight knocked him to the ground and she pinned him with her paws. He lay helpless as she looked down at him. She happily licked his face. "Uhhh, Eww, Stop that, ha hahah that tickles."

He nervously got to his feet and crouched in front of her. "Come here girl." She approached and pressed her body against his leg and he ran his hands through her fur. She panted and wagged her tail which he knew was a good indication that she liked it. She let him pet her for a minute or two before trotting away toward the woods. She stared back at him for a moment before darting off into the forest undergrowth. Jimmy dashed after her as he shouted "Cindy wait! Come back!" But the forest was silent of footsteps or the snapping of twigs that could betray her location. Only the sounds of the wind in the trees and the crickets chirping were a response for his shouts. He wiped his face of the slobber and the wonder filled his eyes as he said "she remembers me."

One month earlier:

Jimmy and Cindy were out at the movies when his cell phone rang. The call indicator showed it was his dad so he excused himself and left the auditorium to avoid disturbing the other patrons. He accepted the call and his dad explained that he had been in accident with a large wolf and the front end of his car was shot. He was hoping that Jimmy could pick him up. Jimmy agreed and regrouped with Cindy and explained the situation. She didn't mind in the slightest and insisted that she would accompany him to pick his dad up. Even by hovercar it would be a about a four hour round trip. She snuggled up next to him and settled in.

Hugh had been up in Canada on a duck seeing expedition and was supposed to be heading home when he had his little run in. Jimmy planned to attach the car to the underside of the hover car and carry it home. Judy could fix the damage in her spare time and Jimmy could do the body work in his lab.

They arrived and set the hovercar down next to the car. Jimmy and his dad hugged. "Thanks for coming to get me Jimbo. Also it's nice to see you Cindy. I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

"It's not a problem Mr. Neutron." Hugh looked at her with a mock hurt look and she immediately corrected herself. "I mean dad. Sorry I'm still not used to being married." He smiled and said "I understand my dear, now regarding my interrupting you, I'll make it up to you both when we are settled in back home."

They both protested but he insisted that he wouldn't accept any refusals. "Come now, you can't object to a man wishing to do something nice for his son and daughter in law can you?"

"What happened to the wolf dad?"

"I'm afraid it's dead. It's over there just beyond the tree line. Cindy went to investigate and Jimmy ran after her. She felt bad when she saw the animal laying there. "Oh Jimmy, that poor thing, we can't just leave it like this. We should at least bury it." Jimmy looked down at the black furred wolf. It seemed so peaceful as if it was only sleeping and hadn't been killed in a car collision. Cindy knelt down beside it and ran her fingers through its coat. "It's so coarse Jimmy."

Cindy looked so beautiful in the light of the full moon. Her skin looked smooth and pearl like in the soft glow. Her blond hair seemed to glimmer and he just sighed as he stared at her eternal beauty. His heart raced as he watched her facial expressions change as she spoke. He had to admit he really couldn't hear what she was saying in the love trance. He was married to her, yet she still had that effect on him. In fact he had been reacting to her like that since they were eleven.

"Are you listening to me Jimmy?"

"Huh? Sorry you're just so beautiful." She smiled and said "I never get tired of hearing you tell me that.

"You really should be careful Cindy it might not be safe touching that thing."

"Be careful of what Jimmy, over a dead animal?"

It happened so fast that it didn't seem possible but the wolf woke up and snapped at Cindy, biting her arm before darting off into the woods. She found herself sitting on her rear supporting herself on her hands. It took a moment for her to feel the pain and to notice her arm was bleeding quite heavily.

"Cindy, are you alright!" Jimmy rushed in and grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"I'm alright Jimmy. It startled me more than it hurt." She looked around in the tree line as Jimmy held her right forearm and examined her wound.

"We have to stop this bleeding." He used materials from the hovercar to clean out the wound and to bandage it up until they could get her to the emergency room. She would need to get a rabies shot just in case.

To be continued….

* * *

Let me know if you think I should continue this story line


	13. Moon Bound continued part 1

Two days later:

"We should change that bandage before we go out honey."

"Yeah I know. You're right as usual." She gave him a smug grin and sat in a chair as he removed the old bandage and tossed into the waste basket. He stared at her arm and raised it higher to peer under it.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Uhm, I can't find the wound."

She smiled and said "right, very funny."

"No, I'm serious, the wound is gone."

She lifted up her forearm and looked for herself. He wasn't teasing her after all.

"But how is it gone Jimmy?"

"I have no idea; I think I should run some blood tests." She grimaced at the thought of the needles but agreed.

The blood tests came back and with the exception of elevated levels of a few hormones everything seemed normal. He couldn't find anything to cause accelerated healing but it was still happening. Even the hole from the needle was gone.

"Cindy, let me see your hand a sec." She placed her hand in his. "This will hurt for a moment. Don't be angry. He made a tiny slice in her palm with a surgical steel blade. She winced from the sudden pain but bit her lip and remained silent. The blood seeped out of the wound. He used sterile gauze to wipe the area dry and confirmed his suspicion when he noted that the wound was already closed up. There wasn't even a scar.

"Well I'm not sure why, but your body is healing itself at a incredible rate."

"Jimmy, is it possible that wolf was infected with something that transferred to me? I mean it should have been dead from the collision, yet it got up and ran off into the woods. My best guess is that it regenerated from the extensive damage."

"Well, that makes the most sense. It could have been a test subject from a military experiment that escaped. Maybe the military was experimenting with a new serum that induces rapid healing?"

"The only alternative would be if it happened to be a werewolf and now your one too. But that is preposterous and the very idea is ridiculous." They both laughed and leaned on each other.

Her laughter trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders and said "I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime that shouldn't have been possible but somehow you made them real. I suppose we shouldn't rule out the idea until we know for sure. You do realize that it was a full moon when I got bit?"

His smile faded and replied "Your right it was."

Two weeks later:

Cindy's senses had magnified and she noticed things she normally hadn't in the past. She could actually tell which path Jimmy had last took in the house and could follow the sent to his location. She was concerned as she was taking care of the laundry and picked up a faint trace of a sent that was somehow familiar. She put his shirt to her nose and sniffed gently. It was a ladies perfume. She made a mental note of the scent. The fragrance was weak and her guess was that it was simple ambient exposure picked up by being in an area with the perfume. She decided to explore her new found skill with her sense of smell and headed off to the park eager to see what other scents she could discover.

As she wandered through the park she could hear the sounds of tiny woodland creatures as they scurried about their business. She passed by an area and got the impression that a couple had enjoyed a picnic lunch there shortly before her passing. She could still smell the ham salad and pickles as the scent lingered in the air. She continued on the path in the direction they had headed. She could hear them speaking to each other despite their being so far ahead of her. She noted that her hearing had increased to an absurd level and would have to experiment with that as well.

She arrived home and heard Jimmy on the phone in his study. They lived in the house three doors down from his parents place. Jimmy had paid for the house out right with the profits made from the sale of some of his inventions. She called out to him to let him know she was home. He called back he would be done on the phone in a minute. Jimmy was on the phone with Dean Caine the department head from Pramona SAP where Jimmy worked as a physics professor. Even though he was on the top floor on the other end of the house she could hear what Dean Caine was saying.

When Jimmy came down stairs he was grinning ear to ear but she surprised him by congratulating him on his promotion to head of the physics department.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I heard your phone call."

"You heard us from all the way over there? Incredible."

"That's not all, my sense of smell has increased to the point where I was able to follow some animals in the woods today and I could tell what a couple on a picnic had for lunch."

He whistled. "That is impressive. It seems that you have received some pretty good side effects but we still don't know the full extent of this. The full moon is approaching and it could be dangerous."

"I was thinking about that a lot actually Jimmy. I can't explain why but I feel restless and I've been dying to go camping in the woods lately. I want to run and feel the wind in my air and to smell that fresh forest air. It might be for the best if I took a trip somewhere that is a little less populated anyhow just in case. I mean some of the tell tale signs are indicating that I am picking up wolf like traits and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe werewolves aren't all the wolfman kind like in the movies."

They arranged the trip a sooner than expected cause a few nights before the full moon resulted with Jimmy waking up during the night to find Cindy gone. He went searching for her with no luck but in the morning she was in bed and her bare feet were covered in dirt and grass stains.

Despite her protests for his safety he was with her the night she changed into the wolf with the golden colored fur. He had offered to cage her within a secure monitor room at the lab but she preferred the option of being in the open forest. Jimmy had learned early on that when Cindy set her mind to something there was no force on Earth that could persuade her other wise. She later admitted that her desire to be in woods was the drive of the spirit animal that was sharing her body with her. She at least agreed to be tagged with a tracking device but her body kept rejecting the internal tags due to her body's regeneration and the external one tore off when she transformed.

She had been sitting by the fire telling a story when the moon broke the horizon. Her body went rigid and her eyes locked on the moon. She hunched over in pain and her body stretched and contorted as fur sprouted out from all over. The whole transformation took less than a minute but to Jimmy it seemed like an eternity.

He stared at the beautiful animal that his wife had turned into. He had seen wolves many times in his life to acknowledge that with the exception of her green eyes and gold colored fur that she looked like a real wolf.

She took one last look at him and dashed off into the woods. He could hear her low wailing howl in the distance. He spent the next few days tracking her where abouts refusing to give up. It was in his search that he met the hikers that told him of their sighting of the wolf with gold colored fur. He knew he was in the right area and searched until it was getting dark. It was then that he made the fire and prepared to wait out the night so he could resume his search at first light.

This leads us full circle to the beginning of the tale:

Jimmy had no choice after Cindy ran off into the woods but to tend his fire and hope she returned to him again.

To be continued…..

A/N: This story is getting too large to avoid making it into it's own independent story. So I am republishing it under the title Moon Bound.

* * *

Let me know if you think I should continue this story:


End file.
